Mundo Infernal
by DetectiveSilver
Summary: "Cuando ya no hay lugar en el infierno, la muerte ronda la tierra"


**MUNDO INFERNAL I**

El único mundo que he conocido se hunde en la oscuridad debajo de mí para siempre, así como el único amor que he tenido, en este momento, manchada con la sangre de mi amada jamás creí que mi peor pesadilla se hiciera realidad, mis más desesperados deseos por despertar de esta horrible pesadilla solo para darme cuenta que siempre he estado dentro de ella y lo peor es que no importa cuánto diera, no importa cuánto sacrificara, no importa cuánto me esforzara nunca tendría una vida feliz y tranquila, es como si la vida te diera una gran patada en el culo por las estupideces que haces para después abandonarte a tu suerte, tal vez así sean mejor las cosas este es el mundo que merezco. Cada vez que escucho esos malditos gritos de esas las personas siento que son las almas en pena que reclaman justicia por las atrocidades que hice incluso antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda. No, ¿por qué? ¿Porque tenía que pasar esto? ¿Porque la vida tenía que quitármela esa forma tan cruel? A pesar de todo, quería tener una vida, quería una familia. Quería… amar y que alguien me amara porque lo que soy realmente, pero eso ya no importa. Nada importa.

Haruka toca la puerta del baño y espera a escuchar una respuesta de su amiga, pero al no oír nada decide entrar poco a poco y solo puede ver como Shizuru está frente al espejo con la cabeza agachada intentando asimilar todo lo que pasaba en ese momento, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la rubia se acerca hasta estar detrás de ella solo para sentir de repente los brazos de la castaña sobre su cuerpo mientras escucha su llanto sobre su pecho, sabía que no le gusta que la vean llorar ya que siempre se muestra como una mujer perfecta, así que solo se limita a abrazarla y darle el confort que necesita ahora. Tras unas horas Shizuru recobra la compostura de forma calmada separándose del abrazo Haruka

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? |la rubia pregunta aun preocupada por la castaña que seguía temblando, pero lo disimulaba, no sabía que más decirle ya que hace unos momentos perdió a un ser querido. |

-siento como si me muriera Haruka, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? |Shizuru estaba muy asustada no para de temblar, lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas era muy irreal tanto que podría enloquecer pero no podía hacer eso, lo que vendría más adelante seria mucho peor y no podía permitirse morir| 

-No lo sé Bubuzuke, esto es una locura pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien, esto es solo pasajero y en unos días se calmara todo |Intentaba sonar convincente pero hasta ella dudaba de sus palabras, todo lo que vio la hacía temer de ella y su familia.|

-lo haces sonar como si fuera fácil pero sabemos que eso no es cierto| la castaña tenía una postura mucho más seria de lo que pasaba, sabe bien que ahora el mundo será más oscuro, estaba perdiendo la calma nuevamente| este mundo se ira a la mierda y todos nos vamos a morir para que seguimos con esta farsa de falsa amistad lo único que siento por ti y los demás es desprecio

|La rubia repentinamente le daba una bofetada esperando que así su frustración se calmara para después darle un confortable abrazo que| Lamento mucho lo que paso, pero debes dejarlo ir sé que mis palabras no te dan consuelo alguno, pero debes seguir adelante con tu vida Bubuzuke, aunque en este momento se esté yendo al diablo todo, pero sabes que siempre me tendrás aquí para ti y las chicas también.

|Shizuru lo único que poda hacer es corresponder a su abrazo y permitirse derramar unas lágrimas de tristeza y amargura sabiendo lo que dice es cierto, ya no podía hacer nada para arreglar las cosas, pero sí tendría que luchar por mi vida junto con mis amigas, eran lo único que me queda ahora en estos momentos de desesperación y miedo. | Gracias Haruka y Discúlpame por haber sido grosera contigo

-No te preocupes Bubuzuke entiendo muy bien por lo que pasas, además fue divertido golpearte |La rubia intentaba alegrar a su amiga un poco|

-jeje no me sorprende después de todo siempre tuviste tendencias un poco sadomasoquistas en la cama fufufu

-BUBUZUKE! |Haruka se ponía roja de pura vergüenza, pero también le alegra que su amiga ya este de un mejor humor, lo suficiente para hacerla avergonzar| Bueno vamos las chicas nos esperan en la sala

-Esta bien vamos |Shizuru mira por unos momentos el cuerpo que estaba tendido en el suelo, da un suspiro triste y sale junto con rubia intentando no llorar más|

Al ir a la sala ven las caras de consternación de las 3 mujeres que miran la Tv como si el alma se les saliera del cuerpo, sus caras de espanto decía todo, en la televisión se veian como el ejército protegía muy cuidadosamente las afueras de la cuidad como los aeropuertos para que nadie pudiera salir y expandir más la enfermedad también mostraban algunos establecimientos que estaban infectados, el maldito control de enfermedades estaba ahí también y son tan sínicos para decir que esto solo es rutinario. Lo peor de todo es que la enfermedad se concentra en nuestra ciudad y salir era una mala idea ya que los saqueos y disturbios en las calles.

Shizuru y Haruka se acercan dónde estaban sus amigas para sentarse junto con ellas, de repente Takumi se acerca a Shizuru para entregarle una taza de té caliente.

-Toma lo hice como te gusta |el joven le dedica una sonrisa a la joven castaña|

-Gracias Takumi siempre eres un amor conmigo |le devuelve la sonrisa a pesar de que solo eran primos lo ha considerado como un hermanito menor|

\- ¿carajo como que esto es normal? Normal mis nalgas…porque no dicen de una vez que nos vamos a ir a la mierda |Nao mira las noticias muy enojada|

-NAO! | Mai reprende a la pelirroja por su forma de hablar frente de su hermano menor a pesar de que era cierto. |

-pero Mai es cierto, ¿ahora que vamos a hacer? |Midori intervino en la conversación estaba muy asustada y a la vez emocionada por lo que pasa| pudimos cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa.

-Por ahora eso tendrá que bastar, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que la ayuda venga

-Si es que viene |Nao interrumpe abruptamente a Midori|

-Si vendrán ayudarnos así que tranquilízate de una vez Nao |la rubia intenta calmarla ya que parece que estallara en cualquier momento al igual que ella|

\- tranquilas todas estaremos aquí un par de días hasta saber que hacer al respecto, pero eso no significa que no haremos nada, podrían entran saqueadores o algo peor así que busquemos cosas, linternas, baterías, comida enlatada, agua embotellada |Shizuru les dice tranquilamente a sus amigas calmando la discusión que se arma entre todas|

-Pero si Midori solo tiene puras baratijas sin valor |la pelirroja se burla de su amiga ya que toda su cada estaba decorada de antigüedades ya que era arqueóloga del museo|

-Cállate araña mejor que es mejor que tener botellas de alcohol por todos lados y tengo cosas mejor que tu |Alega la mujer intentando defender su hogar|

-bueno bueno dejen de pelear y comiencen a buscar cosas que podamos utilizar |Haruka daba fin a la riña entre las dos mujeres y se ponen a buscar en todos lados junto con Takumi y Mai|

-Por el momento estaremos calladas y con la luz apagadas para no llamar la atención de afuera

-Shizuru crees que estemos bien? |Haruka pocas veces llama a la castaña por su nombre significa que era muy seria al respecto|

-no lo sé, pero es lo único que podemos hacer… |la plática era interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta principal, eran insistentes, del otro lado lamentos y gruñidos retumban en las calles| esperando a sus victimas anciosamente|


End file.
